clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chill57181
I moved my old comments here. No The Frog page isn't spam. And please don't go calling everyone a spammer or vandal. It doesn't make anything better. Thank you! --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 20:41, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Joanna7777 Look!The page I did isn't spam how alxeedo111 said.And don't please call me spammer7777! Oh. I only said that because there was a tag saying that your page Frog had a spam page tag sorry :( --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Come To My Party! 12:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) vote for me vote for me at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship#Iamred_.28Rollback.29 RE: PWN Pwning just means your just too freakin' awesome. You pwn people- show 'em who's boss and beat them at something. You definately pwn- you just haven't been my friend long enough for me to think to give you the award. You pwn vandalizers. Take the award off my page and put it on yours!!! --Yorkayyy! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK YOUR BLOOD 20:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Wow so I PWN people with the Agent Vandalism Control Team? Wow....I never knew I could! I think I will make a slogan. It will be "The Agent Vandalism Control Team PWNS Vandalizers!". Lol. Anyways, thanks for telling me York! --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 20:39, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Well You said on the Bennie babies wiki that you'd make me a bureaucrat...but what did you do? Broke your promise and promoted Code to a bureaucrat! I saw the log...and I was the LAST one promoted. Why did you make Code one but not me? EH? NOT FAIR. It's mean ro break a promise. Don't talk to me unless I get an apology! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 11:28, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Well Shark, I was sort of fiddlin' around because I just found out how to promote people. Don't worry Shark! I'll make ya a B-Crat! Infact, I have new messages there. Sorry! --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 14:52, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the Penguiniki Staff You are now a Editor. Please read the top of User:Whitedragon254/The Penguiniki/Layout for what you can and cannot do and for who is in charge of what atm.-- { }{ } 23:23, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Please vote! Please decide if we should have "Protection templates" by voting here! Thank you! Also, check out the new newspaper, the Penguiniki! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!!! ( | ) 03:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I'll miss u Since apparently i will be banned. I'm gonna say sorry to everyone. I will miss u buddy <=(--DragonBeater 22:34, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I think It will be 1 yr. if they don't block me permanently here. <=(--DragonBeater 22:37, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Weird Al: Amish Paradise XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrowbOGZJwg Don't Be Alarmed! Like my new sig??--DragonBeater Talk to the Best friend of Freeza! Journal of a Dragon:The Last Cross *Now i don't like Quittiers so don't quit! 03:52, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Unawards I really couldn't care less. I dont even know you - yesterday was the first time I saw you and yet the first thing you said to me were things like "Stoopid" and "Brute Commander is evil". So shove those unawards where the Sun don't shine XD. → Brute Commander - Talk to the Brute! . Touch my user page and I'll report you for vandalism. → Brute Commander - Talk to the Brute! Nope You are allowed to put Unawards on user's pages, but 'NEVER' vandalise anyone's page (putting or on) unless they really are blocked. I'm not going to block you, since you are an awesome friend and I don't think you knew that, but if you do that again it could result in a 3 day block. Thank you! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 15:02, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think any admins will block you just because of an Unaward. And if they do, I'll unblock you. Because that isn't a fair block, and there is no Wiki policy that results in a block for giving Unawards. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 15:17, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Drago Is here http://xat.com/York_And_Friends Summer Kick Off Party! '''READ THEN CLICK THE CARD BELOW' Party! You're invited to my party! *When: June 27th, 2009, 9:00 PST *Where: Ice Palace *What To Bring: WEAR SOMETHING CRAZY File:Yorkpartyinvintation.png|YORKAY WANTS YOU TO COME TO HER PARTAY --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 13:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Yorkonia I just asked Dragon for my land back and guess what he did? He blew up York City. Then, he says I lose the game. All I wanted was my land back. --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 23:03, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Yorkonia (2) IF YOU GIVE IT TO HER BACK I BLOW UP FREEZONIA AND U LOSE THE GAME 2! SORRY I HAVE TO BE HARD ON YOU BUDDY!--DGKG-Dragonian King ;) I wanna talk about me 23:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Script Husband: Can you pass the salt? Wife keeps dancing with son #1 Husband: Honey, can you please pass the salt? Wife ignores and keeps dancing with son #1 Son #2: Mommy, can I go out with my friends? wife ignores and keeps dancing with Son #1 Husband: HONEY wife keeps dancing with Son #1 Wife: Yea? Husband: Can you pass the salt? Wife: No Wife keeps dancing with Son #1 Husband: Please? Wife: No Wife leaves house with Son #1 Husband: I am going to McDonald's to eat dinner --I'M THE CODESTER! TALK 2 THE CODESTER! OR IGNORE ME! 16:36, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox linking pictures first, you go to a picture's page. then edit it. remove all of the content from the page. then replace it with this: (note this is an example) #REDIRECT User:Freezer57181 just change what is in the symbols. make it the page name you want. this example would lead you to your user page. i hope that helped. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 20:53, 5 June 2009 (UTC) The Wikonian Game: Freezer Version Membership More Sea points for completing mission 1! umm no offense buy you kinda stole my idea... u used the same pictures and stuff, and you used the point idea. can u plz give a bit of credit?--[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 00:47, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ill be glad to buy stuff! : ) how do u get points? as soon as i get some, i will be shopping! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 00:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Which Templates? ???--[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 00:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Templates dont use thoes, because i will make you your own that say your shop's name on it. (if you use mine, it will say welcome to the seahorse shop) : ) --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler'']] 00:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I would like the member badge level 2, the one that says "I, Takeshidude, will not quit unless I really have to.", the one that says I am a puffle lover, and the one that says that sensei is jealous. Thanks, The one and only guitar hero, Takeshidude. P.S. I haven't figured out the signature thing. Sign up please You cannot request templates at the Template Factory until you sign up. Sign up here and then I'll make your request. Thanks! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 22:07, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Wait... that Template already exists! = --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 22:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Um i am new here is there anything we can talk on and can you help me with my userpage?--Bixby123 22:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC)